Rachel Summers
"I'm not my mother. I'm not Phoenix. I'm my own woman... and before I'm done... they'll wish I were the Phoenix." Storia Earth 10889 Rachel nasce, in''' Earth 10889', come figlia di Jean Grey e Scott Summers. La Jean Grey di questa realtà ha avuto un iter simile a quello della Jean del 10888, con la grande differenza che la Forza Fenice si è effettivamente fusa con lei. Essendo nata dalla Forza Fenice unita a Jean, Rachel eredita non solo i poteri psichici e telecinetici della madre, ma anche la possibilità di accedere agli illimitati poteri cosmici della '''Fenice'. Viene cresciuta alla Scuola per Giovani Dotati del Professor Xavier, dove conosce e diventa amica di Franklin Richards, il figlio di Reed Richards e Susan Storm. La situazione va a rotoli dopo l'assassinio del senatore anti-mutante Robert Kelly: la sua uccisione genera infatti un'ondata di paranoia pubblica nei confronti dei mutanti, che sfocia nell'elezione a Presidente degli Stati Uniti di un canditato anti-mutante. In questo clima, Jean Grey muore in un'esplosione nucleare. Non solo, ma l'oltraggio porta ad un atto di purificazione genetica per cui l'amministrazione presidenziale rilascia un nuovo prototipo di Sentinelle il cui unico obiettivo è quello di eliminare tutti i mutanti. Le Sentinelle decidono che il modo migliore per compiere questa missione è quello di conquistare gli Stati Uniti: negli anni seguenti, virtualmente tutti gli esseri superumani conosciuti del Nord America vengono catturati e fatti prigionieri, compreso Scott Summers, il padre di Rachel. In tutto questo clima di paura la scuola di Xavier viene rasa al suolo da truppe federali. Una dei pochi sopravvissuti è proprio Rachel, all'epoca ancora ragazzina, che viene trovata dai soldati di fianco al corpo del Professor Xavier. I suoi poteri psionici, che si stavano ancora sviluppando, vengono neutralizzati da droghe e lei viene portata in un laboratorio governativo. Lì subisce un processo di modifica del comportamento attraverso una serie di torture e di lavaggi del cervello da parte dello scienziato Ahab, che la rendono una "Hound", un segugio per mutanti. Usando i suoi poteri psichici, Rachel viene incaricata di cacciare altri mutanti per conto delle autorità; il suo ruolo di Hound viene testimoniato da una serie di irremovibili tatuaggi che le vengono fatti sul volto e dalla catena che viene costretta a portare al collo. Occasionalmente Rachel stessa è costretta ad uccidere dei mutanti, tra cui persone che amava. Il suo dolore e la sua vergogna per gli atti compiuti in questo periodo, uniti all'angoscia per la morte dei genitori e degli amici lasciano una profonda cicatrice dentro di lei, lasciandola amareggiata ed intollerante verso gli umani che perseguono i mutanti. Finalmente, durante una sessione di tortura impostale da Ahab, il dolore provato è tale da rompere il condizionamento mentale, permettendole di ribellarsi e di attacare lo scienziato. Ormai inutile come Hound, Rachel viene collocata in un campo di contenimento per mutanti '''nel South Bronx, dove ritrova alcuni membri sopravvissuti degli X-men. Lì, Rachel fa la conoscenza e diventa amica anche di '''Wolverine, Magneto e Katherine "Kate" Pryde, ritrovando anche un adulto Franklin Richards, che diventerà il suo amante. Nel campo, Rachel e Franklin trovano un modo per rompere i collari che neutralizzavano i loro poteri. Nel tentativo di salvare il suo mondo, Rachel tenta il tutto per tutto: incanala la Forza Fenice, unendola ai suoi poteri di chronoskimming, per far sì di rinascere nel passato in tempo per prevenire l'assassinio del Senatore Kelly. Rachel non lo sa, ma il viaggio animico la riporta sì nel passato, ma nel passato di un altro Universo, l'Earth 10888. Rinascita / Messiah Complex 8 Agosto 2023: Rachel rinasce, in Earth 10888, da Jean Grey e Scott Summers, nel mezzo del clima turbolento di Dark Reign. ' 2023-2027': Rachel cresce in un clima relativamente tranquillo alla Xavier School for Higher Learning, circondata dalla famiglia (per l'occasione anche dal fratello Nathan, che tornerà in maniera più stabile nonostante i viaggi temporali). Lentamente, la bambina inizia ad avere dei flashback sulla sua vita precedente, che vengono accompagnati dall'apparentemente insiegabile comparsa di tatuaggi sul suo volto: sono i segni da Hound, residuo della sua vita precedente. Paradossalmente, la colpa della rovina della timeline di Lucas Bishop (simile ma diversa da quella di Rachel) viene ritenuta la stessa Rachel-Fenice: Bishop la riconosce proprio grazie ai segni da Hound (2027), e comincia a pianificare la sua uccisione. 2027: Messiah Complex: Grande scompiglio al risveglio dei poteri della piccola Rachel, salutata come la nuova Fenice. Puntata da X-Men, Purifiers e Marauders, la bambina ad un certo punto scompare. Scott richiama la X-Force, prendendosi la responsabilità di assemblare un nuovo team di assassini per evitare che parte della forza Fenice finisca nelle mani sbagliate. Dopo una lunga caccia la sparizione di Rachel si rivela opera di Cable, l'unico a conoscenza dei piani di Bishop: è costretto, per salvarle la vita, a prelevarla e fuggire nel futuro. Gli anni di guerriglia ' In più di un futuro': L'aggiustamento della piccola Rachel alla nuova vita è all'inizio difficile, essendo comunque una bambina di quattro anni strappata ai genitori. Dopo i primi contrasti i due fratelli si riappacificano. Cable è costretto dall'inseguimento di Bishop a nascondersi in futuri sempre meno accoglienti, caratterizzati da rivolte e guerriglia a cui Rachel dovrà adattarsi in breve tempo. Riescono comunque a tenersi piuttosto a distanza, stabilendosi per cinque anni nella città piuttosto tranquilla di New Liberty, dove Cable sposa''' Hope', nativa del luogo. L’inseguimento di Bishop, tuttavia, non ha fine e arriva fino a New Liberty. Cable e Rachel si trovano coinvolti in una serie di rivolte che li costringono a scappare ancora, dopo aver scoperto che anche Hope è rimasta vittima delle rivolte. A questo punto Cable, stanco (e forse anche un po’ incazzato) della situazione, comincia a lasciare tracce a Bishop disperdendolo definitivamente nelle stratificazioni temporali, ma esaurendo buona parte delle sue energie. Il periodo di guerriglia è fondamentale per la formazione del carattere di Rachel. Nathan le insegna tutto quello che può: dalle cose più "canoniche" alla difesa personale e all'uso di armi. Non solo, ma più Rachel cresce più i ricordi della sua vita precedente si fanno più chiari, di pari passo con lo svilupparsi del suoi poteri. Quando, alla fine, ricorderà tutto, si renderà anche conto di essere finita nella timeline di un altro universo: a quel punto, accettando il fatto, si impegnerà per evitare che anche questo mondo finisca come il suo. Second Coming ' ' '''2032': Nathan e Rachel ritornano nel presente. Per loro sono passati nove anni, per tutti gli altri cinque. Rachel, che ha quindi quattordici anni, inizia a frequentare la scuola di Xavier, ma la notizia del ritorno della Fenice comincia a provocare scontri. In uno di questi Nathan, già esausto, si trova costretto a liberare il virus tecno-organico e rischia la vita. Viene salvato da Rachel stessa che, incanalando il potere della Fenice, lo libera definitivamente dalla schiavitù del virus. Providence e lo Scisma (post 2032) A seguito della costruzione di Providence da parte di Cable e dell'attacco delle sentinelle alla scuola (?), Scott e Logan scoppiano nella rottura definitiva: dopo il diverbio sul coinvolgimento delle più giovani reclute negli scontri, Ciclope rinuncia al suo posto nella scuola e raccoglie l'eredità di Cable su Providence, fondando un nuovo Stato. Rachel seguirà suo padre su Providence e si metterà ad addestrare reclute. La odieranno. 2040: immagino che Rachel e gli X-men sventeranno l'assassinio del Senatore Kelly. Madre Askani In qualche modo che ancora non conosciamo, molto in là nel futuro Rachel prenderà il ruolo di Madre Askani. Al termine della sua vita, Rachel userà tutte le sue energie residue per trasportarsi indietro nel tempo nel momento in cui Nathan viene contagiato dal virus tecno-organico. E' lei a presentarsi da Scott e Jean e ad offrire l'unica possibilità di sopravvivenza per il bambino: trasportarlo nel futuro, dove potrà imparare a tenere a bada il virus. Rachel chiude così il circolo col fratello, che l'aveva salvata a sua volta al momento della nascita. Il dispendio di energie dovuto al viaggio temporale è tale che Rachel finisce in coma. Morirà poco dopo, ma non prima di aver insegnato telepaticamente a Nathan come controllare il virus tecno-organico. Poteri e Abilità Poteri * Telepatia: può leggere nella mente e proiettare i suoi pensieri dentro altre menti in un raggio molto vasto e potenzialmente illimitato. Può modificare la percezione che gli altri hanno di lei stessa (di solito maschera i segni che ha sul volto, ma può rendersi praticamente “invisibile”), alterare e controllare la mente di altri. Può creare scudi e concretizzare i suoi poteri mentali sotto forma di scariche/fulmini di energia (a volte fa prendere loro la forma di un uccello di fuoco). E’ in grado di proiettare la sua forma astrale. **''Legame psichico'': può creare legami psichici con le persone. In particolare, ne ha uno con suo fratello Nathan * Telecinesi: le capacità telecinetiche le permettono di manipolare la materia con l’energia dei suoi pensieri. Possiede un grande controllo sulle cose, inclusa se stessa. Può far levitare grandi pesi (anche nel range di centinaia di tonnellate) **''Intuitive aptitude'': può assemblare e disassemblare apparecchi complessi. Ha poi applicato e sviluppato questa abilità, fino a diventare in grado di controllare oggetti piccoli come gli elettroni di un atomo. **''Punte e raggi psionici'': sono materializzazioni del suo potere mentale che distruggono gli oggetti fisici con cui entrano in contatto. **''Campi di forza'': sono campi di protezione che deviano gli attacchi. Possono essere ad area o modellati attorno al suo corpo. **''Volo'' * Time Travel / Chrono-skimming: è una combinazione di telepatia e chronocinesi. Può temporaneamente prelevare la mente di una persona e trasportarla nel tempo per inserirla in una versione più giovane o più vecchia di quella persona, o in un vicino antenato/discendente. * Forza Fenice: per un certo periodo di tempo, Rachel diventa l’avatar della Forza Fenice e ha a disposizione i suoi poteri cosmici. Come Fenice, le capacità di Rachel sono massimizzate fino al loro limite. Abilità *'Combattente esperta': durante gli anni passati in fuga è stata addestrata da Cable alla sopravvivenza e al combattimento sia corpo a corpo che a mano armata, con armi bianche ma soprattutto da fuoco. Debolezze *Anche con i poteri della Fenice, la magia e gli oggetti magici continuano ad essere un enigma per i poteri di Rachel. * Summers: don’t ask, we don’t know either: non ha una vita familiare facile. Equipaggiamento * Fucile di precisione al plasma; * Tuta rinforzata; Altro Altri Universi Rachel, in quanto figlia della Fenice, è un unicum universale. Questo vuol dire che non ci sono versioni "alternative" di lei stessa, ma solo ciò che lei è ed è stata trasmigrando da un universo all'altro. Prestafaccia Natalya Rudakova. La reference da bimba è senza nome. 100306_IMG_4827_700.jpeg|Canecane COSAVUOICANE Natalya.jpeg|Lentiggini. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 4. * Team Botte. * Nella classificazione Asgardiana è una Polpetta tendente alla Cotoletta. * Nella classificazione Suprema è una Imbecille. * A Hogwarts sarebbe a Grifondoro. * A Westeros sarebbe una Martell: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un '''picchio testarossa. '''Un uccello piccolo, con la testa rossa e spaccaballe. * Le piacciono un sacco le borchie. E gli abiti di pelle. E le cose tamarre. * Si riempie di lentiggini quando prende il sole. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 2 >7* Velocità 3 >7* Resistenza 2 >7* Proiez. energ. 6 >7* Abilità combattive 4 * aumentati al massimo con la Forza Fenice Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men